1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for executing the simulation of a change in the shape of an object using a clay model in a virtual space (cybernetic space) realized by using a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
To clarify the image of a product a designer often produces a model of it in the designing process of a product. After the designer produces various sizes/shapes of models ranging from a miniature model to a full-sized model for the product by trial and error, he or she decides on the final design of the product.
Since design is a key factor in judging the commercial value of a product, to decide on the most suitable design a great number of models are produced. However, since the model is made of real materials such as clay, wood, paper, etc., this process takes a considerable amount of time and labor. Therefore, the conventional production methods of a model have a problem that they have enormous cost.
The success in reducing the labor and time needed for the process of producing a model without deteriorating its quality leads to a reduction of the product cost. This also makes it possible to spare more sufficient time for other processes needed for the designing.
This applies to not only the design of a model using real materials but also the design and production of a virtual building or model in virtual reality created by a computer.
These days three-dimensional (3D) modeling software is also used in 3D computer-aided design (CAD) and 3D graphics. However, since this modeling software inherits two-dimensional (2D) draw system software, it is often strongly restricted by a 2D pointing device function when forming the shape of an object.
Design when using the cross section of a 3D object, the reproduction of the 3D object using translation or rotation copying, the surface formation and curved-plane operation of a 3D object by controlling a patch representing part of the curved plane, etc. are also performed.
Therefore, in the conventional modeling software a user is required to perform a complicated and inefficient operation, and it is difficult to shape an object, until the user completes a series of operation procedures. Accordingly, although the troublesome works of processing materials can be saved by using a 3D modeling software, it is necessary for the user to acquire the expertise for its operation, and nobody can use it without some difficulty. This is a problem of the conventional art.